Destin Mélangé
by Kayis
Summary: Trois univers vont être shambouler par l'ouverture de mysterieuses portes. Naruto, Ichigo,Shaolan et leurs amis vont devoir affronter les ténèbres. C'est ma première fic soyez sympa .
1. Prologue

_**Naruto**_: sa se passe après la vengeance de Shikamaru . Tout nos amis les ninjas sont dans leur village.

_**Bleach: Se **_passe au moment ou Ichigo s'entraîne avec les Vizard, donc Rukia,Histugaya,Ikaku,Matsumoto et Yumichika sont à Karakura.

_**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle**_:Se passe juste avant que Sakura, Shaolan, Kuroga, Fye et la boule de poils du nom de Mokona arrivent au Japon (Tokyo)là ou se trouvent Kamui Fuuma etc…Donc il y a toujours le « premier » Shaolan et Fye a toujours son œil (snif mon Fye).

Ces trois mondes vont rencontrer une personne qui va changer le destins de chacun comme plusieurs autres avant eux.

Descriptions de différentes choses

Cette personne,ce nomme Aéris, elle est habitante d'une ville nommée _**Croisée Des Mondes **_(je ne les pas piquer du film j'en avait déjà eu l'idée bien avant)avec son grand frère Rink. Elle est une jeune fille aux cheveux blond et long , les yeux d'un bleu saphir(si je peux je scannerait un dessin de mon personnage), un mental bien…..spécial .Vêtue habituellement d'un haut a manche court accompagné par une ceinture munit d'une sacoche,un bas a la Sakura (de Naruto) sur le devant ,le derrière et plus long du genre a la Tifa accompagné d'un bermuda et de longue chaussettes dépassant des bottes .Cette blonde a en effet un rôle bien important pour tout les mondes,car on là choisit pour être l'élue des terres. Son rôle est de protéger toutes les planètes existante dans l'univers .

_**La Croisée Des Mondes:C'est une ville très spécial. Qui détient une tour gigantesque ou toutes le portes sont réunies.**_

_**A chaque chapitre, dès qu'un objet ou monstre ou autre apparaît, je ferai la description. Si je ne l'ai pas fait je le ferais plu **_

_**(crossover Naruto, Bleach, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle). Une idée m'est passée par la tête et j'ai voulue la publier pour vous la faire découvrir en espairant qu'elle vous plaisent.**_

_**Trois univers vont être shambouler par l'ouverture de mysterieuses portes. Naruto, Ichigo,Shaolan et leurs amis vont devoir affronter les ténèbres qui les menaces a l'aide de plusieurs personnes qui seront la pour repousser les noirs desseins des créatures de l'ombres et trouver les différents élus...**_

_**Soyez sympa ces ma première fic!! Couples a vous de choisir.s tard.**_

_**Les personnages de Naruto,Bleach, TRC et de certains autres, ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul Aéris et Rink sont a moi.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**CHAPITRE 1**_

Dans une ville appelée La Croisée Des Mondes, plus précisément dans une espèce de petit village qui se trouvait un peu a l'écart de la ville, la voix d'un jeune homme retentit dans un haut parleur accrocher aux poteaux.

Aéris(élue des terres), Sora (héros de Kingdom Hearts), Kanon (jumeaux de Saga dans Saint Seiya), vous êtes attendu dans le bureau des missions.

Après quelques minutes, les trois personnes demandé arrivèrent dans le fameux bureau. Un jeune homme se tenait derrière le meuble rectangulaire en bois assis sur sa chaise. Le jeune homme ressemblé beaucoup a l'élue des terres alias Aéris , même couleur de cheveux même couleur d'yeux, malgré la grande cicatrice lui barrant le visage est un cache noir pour lui cacher un œil. Tous attendirent les ordres du grand blondinet.

Très bien, je vous est appelés car vous pouvez traversez les dimensions et ouvrir les portes des mondes surtout toi Sora….

C'est juste tout sa mais cela ne nous explique pas notre ordre de mission Rink. Lança froidement le jeune homme aux long cheveux bleus.

C'est vrai mais j'allais justement en venir au fait Kanon !!Répondit sur le même ton le blondinet balafré.

Après soufflet un bon coup, il repris calmement. Donc ,comme je le disais avant que notre cher ami le chevalier des gémeaux m'interrompe, trois groupes de personnes situaient dans différents monde, sont en danger,il se trouve qu'ils est chacun un héros et un ou deux élus de lumière qui pourraient être la suite de nos recherches.

Donc là ou tu veux en venir grand- frère, c'est qu'il se pourrait bien que toutes les personnes que nous rencontreront fassent bientôt partit des Maximum??

Je n'en suis pas sur Aéris mais le livre des mondes nous informer qu'il y des élus des lumière et des héros dans ces mondes. Et puis Izzy est en train de faire des recherches sur ses mondes pour avoir plus de renseignement nous vous donneront plus de détails prochainement grâce a ses gadgets Rink ouvrit un des tiroirs pour en sortir d'étranges objets a la forme rectangulaire (sa ressemble a une DS lol)puis les tendit a chacun d'entre eux.

Wouah trop cool sa ressemble a cette console rectangulaire ou tu insert un jeu et ou les habitants du « vrai » monde y joue hé hé !!

--' Jolie déduction frangine………PEUT ETRE PARCE QUE SA A ETAIT FAIT A PÄRTIR DE SA!!èé

' Euuuuh…..Rink chauffe pas trop y a de la fumer qui sort de tes oreilles !!Fit timidement le plus sage du groupe j'ai nommé…..Sora.

Tous éclatèrent de rire sauf le glaçon number one de la salle j'ai nommé mesdames et messieurs….Kanon (et beh attendons qu'il rencontre Neji, Kurogane et Sasuke uu ).Les éclat de rires se stoppèrent au raclement de gorge du bleuté qui en disait long sur son agacement.

uu' Bon Ok je vois le genre boulot boulot..hum hum….Donc et bien voila vous pourrez choisir vos équipiers sur cette mission qui…….

Que je signal au passage que tu nous a toujours rien informer la dessus. Fit sévèrement Kanon.

Un oiseau passe,suivit de près d'un avion puis d'un zéplin qui s'écrase sur la ville ne laissant aucun survivant a l'extérieur, des grillons qui chantent alors qu'on est en pleine journée, une motte de paille comme au far west qui passe comme par hasard dans la salle,des musiciens qui n'arrête pas de jouaient de leur instruments alors que le paquebot dans lequel ils sont est en train de couler.

_Calme toi Rink tout va bien tu ne dois pas tuer les chevaliers d'Athena calme toi_

-Grand frère tu deviens tout rouge sa m'inquiète qu'es ce qu'il…

RINK FAUT VITE LES ENVOYEZ UN DES GROUPES EN QUESTION EST DANS UN……

OOOOH C'EST BON CHUIS JUSTE A COTER DE TOI PAS LA PEINE DE HURLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER……..

Rink, Aéris ,Sora et le nouvel arrivant se stoppèrent directement et le retour de l'oiseau fit son apparition, suivit de l'avion ,du zeppelin qui cette fois si s'écrasa sur le toit du bureau détruisant les murs et les meubles seul les quatre présent dans ce qu'il restait de la salle restait debout n'osant pas bouger.

Bon c'est bon vous allez arrêter vos conneries et nous dire calmement ce qui se passe…..IZZY C'EST A TOI. Kanon pointa le jeune homme tout tremblant de peur du doigt.

Euhh……oui donc je disais…un des groupes vient d'arrivait dans un des mondes dans lequel se trouve un n'autre des trois groupes, et les sans cœurs on réussi a entrer on pense que c'est eux qui on ouvert une brèche ,il faut a tout pris leur porté secours.

èé Donc récapitulons tu m'as laisser crier, laisser cette saloperie de zépelin s'écraser sur le bâtiment ne laissant que ruine pour nous avertir QUE maintenant que ces fichus ombres de mes deux attaquaient des innocents qui n'on rien a foutre dans le monde qui vient d'atterir c'est ça??

Euh…………Regardant de droite a gauche espérant trouver une issue. Euhh….oui '

Des craquements d'os se fit entendre le jeune Izzy vit avec horreur que c'en son interlocuteur bruyant qui faisait craquait ses doigts comme pour le menaçait .A cette vue le jeune homme devint tout pâle et s'évanouit laissant un gros « BOUM » en guise d'annonce de l'atterrissage .

Hum hum Kanon je te prierais d'arrêter d'effrayer les plus faible que toi .

Désoler d'interrompre ton serment Rink mais la ça devient urgent ,alors si tu as fini il vaut mieux pour nous d'y aller au plus vite. Intervint Sora qui commençait a s'inquiétait pour les personnes face aux sans cœurs.

Tu as raisons Sora. Fit Rink, un sourire aux lèvres. Allez y je vous enverrez vos coéquipiers un peu plus tard ,n'oubliez pas vos gadgets ils vous permettrons de rester en contact avec l'un d'entre vous cela même si vous ne vous trouvez pas dans le même monde donc vous pourrez me contacter. Ah oui et une dernière chose avant de partir……..

Laquelle ??Fit impatiemment Aéris qui s'était déjà tournée vers la porte pour porter secours a l'équipe.

A l'avenir éviter de piétiner ce pauvre Izzy évanouit par terre. Une grosse flèche rouge indiquât qu'effectivement les trois aventuriers prenaient leur camarade comme un tapis.

Ah oui……et alors ce n'est que « Izzy » fit lassement Kanon. Bon allez en route. Puis les trois partirent comme des flèches.

A ce moment là dans une forêt , une brèche s'ouvrit et trois silhouettes a la forme humaine, tombèrent chacune dans un endroit différent de l'épaisse forêt. Mais a la suite de ces silhouettes, une multitudes d'ombres miniatures apparurent.

Merde mais qu'es ce que c'est que c'est chose ??Tain et les autres ou sont-ils et surtout ou est cette boule de poils,qu'elle puisse me donner mon arme??

Tout en courant sans savoir ou aller, l'homme aux cheveux noirs court et aux yeux rouges sang tourna la tête pour s'apercevoir que les étranges ombres le suivait .

« _Mais merde a la fin c'est que sa me suit , c'est bien ma veine…»_

Soudain un bruit étrange lui fit sortir de ses pensées . Le son provenait de devant et sans qu'il n'est eut le temps de faire quoi que se soit, un serpent a la taille démesurer sorti de sa cachette. Freinant à temps, L'homme aux aires sombre esquiva la gueule du serpent qui s'était mis a l'attaquer.

« _Mais merde, putain c'est quoi cette forêt de malade??Après ces étranges bêtes noire voila l'attaque du cousin de Godzilla…..attend en parlant des petites bêtes?? »_

En se retournant le brun vit que les petites ombres s'attaquèrent au serpent .Ce dernier ne fit pas long feu , les ombres venait de lui prendre son cœur et l'énorme créature disparu sous les yeux ébaillit de l' homme. Se secouant vivement la tête pour lui enlever la scène qu'il venait de voir, l'homme prit ses jambes a son cou et courut le plus vite qu'il pu car comme il se doutait, les ombres poursuivait leur proie qui n'était autre que lui.

_« Comment réussir a s'échapper de se merdier, et le gamin et les autres ou sont-ils ?? _»

En étant dans ses pensées tout en courant, le brun ne vit pas une des racines d'un arbres bien déterrer ce qui le fit tomber. Plein de rage, il cogna fort le sol et se tourna pour voir les dizaines d'ombres prête a se jeter sur lui.

Et voila…c'est la fin!!

Au moment ou tout espoir était vain, le bruit d'une lame qu'on sortez de son fourreau se fit entendre et une personne cacher par un masque trancha les petites ombres ,mais cela n'était pas efficace.

Je vois que cela ne leur fait rien!!l'inconnu masqué se tourna vers le brun aux yeux rouge qui venait de se relever et poursuivit sa phrase .Il vaudrait mieux partir tout de suite cette forêt n'a rien d'enchanter .

Merci je l'avais remarquer.

Bon partons avant que ces choses ne reviennent a l'attaque!!

Attendez, je suis « normalement » accompagné de trois autres personnes,et une boules de poils blanche, nous voyageons ensemble et je ne sais pas ou ils sont!!

Trois autres personnes et une boule de poils blanche??Désoler mais nous n'avons trouver que deux personnes pour être plus précis c'est un jeune garçon brun et un homme blond aux aires pas très futé mais pas de troisième personne et de boule de poils!!

Merde la princesse….fit l'homme sombre dans un chuchotement.

Le jeune garçon ma demander pareil que vous il chercher une dénommée Sakura , Un dénommé Fye et Kurogane puis comme vous d'une boule de poils blanche …

Kurogane c'est moi!! Mais je pourrais savoir qui vous êtes ??

Mon nom??Il est hors de question que je vous le révèle mais par contre vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi je suis un ninja d'élite du village caché de la feuille Konoha qu'on surnomme Anbu !!En ce moment même mes équipiers on emmener tes amis voir l'hokage!!

Mmmouai si tu le dis!!Mais partons de cette forêt avant que ces ombres ou un autre serpent ne reviennent!!

Tu as raison allons y!!

Kurogane et l'anbu quittèrent le plus vite possible la forêt de la mort pour enfin arrivait dans le village et entrer dans le bureau de Tsunade qu'on pouvait entendre discuter avec quelque un derrière la porte. Au moment ou l'anbu s'apprêta a frapper, une voix retentit derrière lui.

Vous voulez voir Tsunade sama ??

Tout en se retournant le ninja d'élite reconnu une des élèves de Tsunade.

Puis je savoir qui tu es ?Demanda sans gène Kurogane .

Oh, et bien tu es bien présemptueux pour vouloir savoir qui je suis alors que toi même tu ne te présente pas et a en juger pas ta tenue tu ne dois pas venir de Konoha !!La jeune fille avait répondu assez sèchement, n'ayant pas apprécier sa manière de demander.

Pfff et puis je m'en balance chuis pas la pour me faire ami amis avec les gens de se monde!!Bon le bonbon rose ou l'homme masqué vous pourriez me dire ou se trouve mes compagnons ou je dois chercher moi-même.

Le visage de la jeune fille surnommée « bonbon rose » vira rouge de colère et brandit son poing vers Kurogane qui l'esquiva sans mal et lui agrippa son poigner pour qu'elle ne puisse plus le bouger!!Quant a l'anbu il se mit sur la position d'attaque et s'apprêta a sortir son katana de son fourreau quand une voix leur parvint derrière eux.

Eh Kuro -chan tu fais déjà parler de toi? Demanda la voix derrière eux. L'interpelé , tenant toujours le poignet de la jeune fille se tourna vers la personne qui lui avait adressé la parole.

èé TOI LA FERME JE T'ES PAS SONNER ET PUIS D'ABORD C'EST KUROGANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Oh Fye- kun vous vous êtes changer?? demanda la jeune fille qui restait prisonnière du bras de Kurogane.Eh dit toi tu me lâches?

Sans regarder la rosette, Kurogane la lâcha puis se tourna vers l'anbu et lui dit calmement que c'était pas la peine de sortir son arme. Ce que se dernier fit sans rien rajouter.

Fye-kun es ce que Shaolan kun a fini de s'habiller??

Oh oui il ne devrait pas tarder a arriver…tiens en parlant du loup en voie la queue on dirait, Shaolan kun regarde qui nos amis les hommes masqué on retrouvé?

--' C'est Anbu et PAS homme masqué!

Oh Kurogane san tout va bien vous n'êtes pas blessé?

Arrête de t'inquièter pour rien gamin soucis toi plutôt de l'endroit ou puisse se trouver la princesse...

Kurogane , Fye et Shaolan baissèrent la tête , tous s'inquiètant de la disparition de la princesse... (Mokona: et moi alors personne ne se soucis de Mokona??Snif)...et de Mokona (Mokona:fiouf Mokona préfère ça) ,Soudain Shaolan leva la tête et regarda ses deux compagnons,

Mais au faite personne ne sais ou se trouve Mokona??

Maintenant que le dis Shaolan kun c'est vraie qu'il a disparu tout comme la princesse.

Oh attendez comment ça se fait qu'on puisse se comprendre si la boule de poils n'est pas avec nous??

The retour du cuicui qui nous annonce l'arriver de l'avion suivit de se maudit zépplin qui s'écrase cette fois çi sur le bureau de l'hokage mais qui fut renvoyer dans les aire par un coup de poing magistral du bombon rose dont personne n'as encore compris QUI c'était.L'apparition des grillons qui chantent alors que nous sommes en pleine journée puis...STOOOOOOOOOOOOP.La botte de pailles ne put faire son entrée car une voix féminine grave mais féminine quand même fit son apparition laissant la pauvre bottes de pailles bouder dans son coin.

Jamais je n'aurais crue rencontrer des personnes venant d'un autre monde, je pensais que je serais morte avant même que la légende des fameuses portes ne s'ouvrent.

Tous se retournèrent vers cette fameuse voix féminine grave mais féminine quand même, (tu te répète là tu te répète uu)

Tsunade -sama?!S'écria la jeune fille au cheveux rose

Que voulez vous dire par «la légende des portes »?Demanda Kurogane soudain intéressé par ce que venait de dire Tsunade.La jeune femme leur sourie et continua.

Donc vous n'êtes pas au courant ,très étonnant pour des personnes qui viennent d'arriver dans notre monde alors qu'il n'est pas le leur.Si vous ne connaissez pas cette légende comment ce fait-il que vous avez utilisé la porte qui menne a notre monde?Car la vous ne pourrez repartir nous n'avons pas activer notre porte qui se trouve dans un parchemin.

Nous ne sommes pas arrivé par une porte mais par une brèches suivit de ces étranges ombres.Fit Shaolan étonner d'apprendre qu'ils auraient du passer par une porte,

Comment?? Vous êtes arrivé par une brèches et des étranges ombres??Tsunade se tourna vers l'anbu et lui demanda si il avait aperçu ces fameuses ombres.

Et bien oui j'ai même proteger Kurogane!Dit-il en le désignant.

Oh Kuro chan a était secouru par l'anbu?Très étonnant de ta pars .

Oh la ferme je t'es rien demander et toi alors tu as du te faire aider comme moi.S'enerva Kurogane

Ah vrai dire nan il a utiliser un étrange pouvoir qui ressemblait a de la...commença l'anbu.

AAAATCHOUUUUUUUM oulala j'ai du m'en rhumé mais ne nous attardons pas la dessus .

A cette instant Kurogane fixa Fye d'un regard très noir.Un silence s'en suivit mais l'oiseau et tous qu'il en suit n'eut pas le temps d'arriver que l'anbu brisa se silence.

Pour en revenir aux ombres Hokage sama, j'ai pensé au début que cela pouvait sans doute appartenir a une des techniques du clan Nara mais en réfléchissant bien je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent faire une telle chose.

Nan Shikamaru n'as pas ça comme sorte de technique.Confirma la rosette.

Sakura a raison cela ne vient pas de mon clan. Une voix venait du bureau de l'hokage,Sans doute la personne a qui Tsunade parlait.

Et puis si sa vient de cette fameuse brèche dont vous êtes arrivé ces ombres ne sont pas d'ici.

Je connais très bien la famille de Shikamaru et je sais que leur clan n'utilise pas ces créatures même si je ne sais pas a quoi elles ressemblent.Dit clairement Tsunade.En tout cas si je résume tout ce que j'ai entendu a votre sujet, vous êtes arriver par une brèche suivit par ces créatures mais il vous manques des camarades et vous ne savez pas du tout ce qu'est la légende des portes.Tout ça est bien étranges , et j'ai bien l'impression que ce n'est que le début de très long ennuis.

Quelque part dans le même monde

Oulala...Mokona ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire Sakura chan est toujours endormie, je n'arrive pas a joindre Yuuko et ou sont passer Shaolan, Fye et Kuro chan.La pauvre petite boule de poils n'arrivait pas a avancer dans se vaste desert ayant peur de laisser la princesse seule et pour ne pas arranger les choses, le vent commença a souffler est d'étranges silhouettes miniatures fit leur apparitions.

Il y a quelqu'un?? Shaolan es ce toi??Mokona commence vraiment a avoir peur.Les sans coeur se rapprocha dangeureusement de Mokona et de la princesse .Quoique vous êtes Mokona ne vous laissera jamais faire du mal a Sakura.Fit la peluche se posant devant Sakura comme si ça petite taille allé suffir a protéger la jeune fille (beh tu peux rêver poussin).Comme pour Kurogane, les ombres s'élancèrent sur Mokona et Sakura, la pauvre peluche blanche se fit envahir par ces ombres qui voulait comme le dévorer dans les ténèbres.

SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.Pleura la ptite boule de poils qui pouvait voir les sans coeurs s'en prendre a la jeune fille, puis il vit le coeur de Sakura apparaître sortant de ça poitrine.Mokona se santé de plus en plus mal les yeux remplis de larmes.Mais soudain quelques chose attaqua les ombres qui n'eurent pas le temps de voler le coeur de la princesse et les créatures se sentant menacer disparurent.

Et vous la bas sa va??Demanda une voix masculine au loin.

En s'approchant de plus en plus la personne fut très étonner de voir ce qu'il venait de sauver.

Mais qu'es ce que...Le jeune homme ne put finir sa phrase que Mokona lui sauta au visage.

Merci, merci beaucoup d'avoir sauvé Mokona et la princesse monsieur l'inconnu.Dit-il les yeux pleins de larmes.

mferien fait norfffmale afffrés touut,mffais la vmous féffouffé.

Hein??Mokona se retira du visage de son sauveur et attérit dans le creux de la paume de celui ci.

Fiouuuf c'est mieux comme ça euuh...Le jeune homme regarda la petite créature blanche qui tenait dans sa main.Il le prit par la peau du dos et l'approcha de son visage.C'est quoi que cette bestiole blanche qui parle??

Mokona se débattit et grace a ses grandes papattes , il frappa son sauveur au visage.Ce dernier le lacha .

Le jeune homme géner d'avoir vexer cette mignonne petite créature se frotta le cou.

' Pardon je suis désoler donc si j'ai bien compris tu t'appelle Mokona c'est sa??

Reprenans son sourire, Mokona lui répondit gaiement en sautant de nouveau dans la paume du jeune homme.

Oui c'est ça mon nom est Mokona Modoki et elle c'est la princesse Sakura. Dit-il en pointant la princesse endormie sur le sable.Et toi qu'elle est ton nom??

Donc c'est elle qui s'appelle Sakura et moi qui pensé que c'était Konoha qui venait nous rendre une petite visite...Euh moi je m'appelle Sabaku no Kankuro marrionnettiste de Suna enchanter Mokona.

Kankuro regarda Sakura allonger sur le sable puis put distinguer au loin avec difficulter a cause du vent de sables qu'une nouvelle attaque des ombres aller recommencer.A l'aide de Karasu sa marionnette, le brun peintuluré fit différent geste avec ses doigt et son arme d'attaque envoya une boule empoisonnée là ou il apercevait quelque chose puis regarda Mokona.

Vient toi et la jeune fille je vais vous enmmener dans mon village.

Aussi tôt dis aussi tôt fait.Kankuro pris Sakura dans ses bras,Karasu de nouveau ranger dans un des parchemins attacher dans son dos et Mokona sur son épaule.Le ninja de Suna ne vit pas qu'en réaliter la silhouette n' était pas un sans coeur mais une autre créature de l'ombre munit d'un système de repérage situer dans son oeil droit qui briller.A ce moment là dans la Croisée de Mondes une personne cacher dans l'ombre regarder les images que la créature lui envoyé.Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur son visage.

Merci a toi ninja de Suna ,tu me facilites les choses ,je vais pouvoir d'une pierre de coup capturer deux des êtres de lumière.Héhéhé...

Puis l'homme ricana a en perdre haleine.

Arriver a Suna, Kankuro chercha un endroit pour pauser la jeune fille endormie dans ses bras sans que ça ne pause de problème a quelqu'un.Puis une voix féminine grave mais féminine quand même number two que le jeune homme connaissais que trop bien l'interpela.

Kankuro tu es déjà arrivé? Demanda une jeune femme blonde coiffer de quatres couettes, vêtue d'un kimono poupre et d'un grand éventail dérrière elle accrocher par un obi.Cette dernière s'arrêta nette en s'apercevant que son frère etait assez bien charger.Mais...qu'es ce que c'est ??

Sa??Sa s'apelle une fille tu sais c'est un être humain au sexe féminin oh mais attend...toi aussi tu en es une, donc tu dois savoir ce que c'est.

La jeune femme prit une moue véxée.Et lui répondit froidement.

Mais non crètin je parlée du lapin bizzaroide sur ton épaule et...et puis qu'est-il arrivé a cette jeune fille??

Oh non neesan ne l'insulte...

MOKONA N'EST PAS UN LAPIN BIZZAROIDEEEEEEEE,MOKONA EST MOKONAAAAAA!!

...Pas --'.Fini de dire Kankuro.

O0 Oh euuh pardon Moko...na!!

Bon oublions ça il faut a tout pris mettre la princesse Sakura en sécurité.Fit Mokona.

C'est étrange je n'avais jamais vue de lapi...créature aussi étrange que ça et qui plus est qui parle es tu une invocation d'un ninja ou de cette jeune fille??Demanda soudain Temari ( car je pense que vous laviez tous compris qui la blonde etait !!)

Oh euh nan Mokona n'est pas une invocation d'un ninja je viens de la boutique de la sorcière des dimensions Yuuko mais je n'arrive malheureusement pas a la joindre et Mokona ne c'est pas pourquoi!!Sakura et moi cherchons nos compagnons que nous avons perdu quand nous sommes arrivaient dans ce monde.Expliqua tristement Mokona.

Oh euh et bien...euh

Allons en parler a Gaara peut être qu'il arrivera a mieux expliquer ce qu'il c'est passé entre ces étranges créatures, cette jeune fille endormie sur le sable et ce pauvre Mokona perdu.Termina Kankuro a l'égar de sa soeur qui acquieça.Arriver dans le bureau du Kazekage, il frappèrent et entra

trouvant un jeune homme aux cheveux rouge levait sa tête pour voir a qui il avait a faire.S'appercevant que les personnes venant d'arriver n'était autre que la seule famille qui lui restait le jeune kazekage posa son stylo et les regarda attendant leur demande.Kankuro fit le premier pas montrant une Sakura endormie dans ses bras a son frère.

Gaara nous sommes là au sujet de l'endroit dans le desert ou tu m'as envoyé.

Je me doute sinon tu ne serais pas en face de moi.Fit Gaara sur un ton des plus neutre ne montrant aucun sentiment.Puis je savoir qui est cette jeune fille est cette petite créature étrange?

Ah Mokona est enfin satisfait de voir qu'il y a au moin une personne dans ce monde qui ne l'insulte pas de lapin bizzaroide ou de bestiole.

Gaara pouvait voir que ses deux ainés baissèrent leur tête est pris un n'aire gêné.Puis il se concentrat sur Mokona et la jeune fille tout en réfléchissant aux paroles de la boule de poils.Le jeune kazekage ferma les yeux et pris la parole.

Mokona c'est ça?? Pour commencer, pardonne la maladresse de mes deux aînés.

Ne vous inquiètez pas monsieur le rouquin Mokona les a déjà pardonné .Sourit la peluche blanche.

Et donc.Poursuivit Gaara.Toi et cette fille ne venaient pas de notre monde??Etrange.Le Kazekage rouvrit ces yeux vert glacés et- continua.Kankuro c'est bien toi qu'il est a trouvé a l'endroit ou etait l'ordre de ta mission?!Y a t'il eut autre chose dans le desert.

Et bien pour tout te dire oui,il y avait ces étranges silhouettes enfin j'ai mal vue ce que sa pouvait être car j'ai attaqué de loin avec Karasu.Toi Mokona tu pourrais nous décrire ces choses qui vous on attaqué??

Bien sûr.C'etait des monstres noirs aux yeux jaunes très brillant ,ils avaient des antennes qui gesticulait sans arrêt et de longue pattes tordues.

Des monstres noirs aux antennes et aux yeux brillant?Pas très courant par ici!Fit remarquer l'ainée des Sabaku.

Très juste, cela n'est pas normal. Je me demande bien ce qui se passe, êtes vous sûr que vous n'avez pas étaient victime d'une tehnique d'illusion?

Nan je ne pense pas Gaara, ça avait l'aire vraie et puis Mokona a était bléssé.

En effet, l'on pouvait voir que sur la mascotte blanche, une coupure assez profonde s'y trouvé.

Oui Kankuro a raison ,ce sont ces monstres qui ont attaquaient Mokona!!Et cela n'avait rien d'une illusion!Confirma le boule de poils.

Très bien!!Je vais réfléchir a tout ce que vous m'avez dit pour le moment allé déposer cette jeune fille dans un des lits de l'infirmerie.Vous pouvez disposer.

Ouf enfin!C'est pas que ça m'ennuyait à continuer à parlerdu problème ou quoi que ce soit mais là elle commence à peser lourd la belle au bois dormant!

Au même moment

Euh...qu'elle porte choisis t'on??Demanda Aéris ne sachant pas laquelle emprunter.

Eh bien je ne sais pas, dans la tour des chemins dans la Croisée Des Mondes, on a prit la porte surnommé par le « vrai » monde ,Naruto et la nous sommes coincé par toutes ces autre portes...Laquelle prendre?!

Vous cresez pas la tête les mômes on va demander a Rink laquelle choisir!C'est le moment d'utiliser son nouveau gadjet.

Kanon prit l'objet de sa poche et l'alluma...enfin du moins essayer de l'allumer.

0o euuhh sa s'allume comment ce truc ??

L'homme aux cheveux bleu tourna dans tout les sens l'objet en main sans trouver le moindre bouton sur lequelle il etait écrit power.

Raaaaah mais d'habitude dans ce genre de machin il y a un gros bouton écrit en gros POWER pourquoi sur ce bidule y en a pas. èé

Alala a force de rester avec Seiya, tu commences a parler comme lui « truc » « machin » « bidule » tu regresses en vocabulaire mon pauvre Kanon!

Ironisa Sora qui eut le droit au regard electrifiant du bleuté.Reprenant son sèrieux, le chataîn clair s'approcha de son « ami » pour l'aider a trouver se fameux bouton power introuvable sur l'engin.

Attend voir Kanon ça doit bien être quelque part ce bouton.Fit-il en le retournant lui aussi dans tout les sens.

C'est moi ou tu me prend vraiment pour une bille, jte signal que j'ai déjà vérifier partout ya rien appart les boutons A,B la croix pour diriger je ne sais quoi, le bouton haut parleur et le bouton caméra.

Tu oublis le gros qui est en rouge.

Héhéhé j'ai trouvé le moyen d'allumer ce gadjet de merde!

Laquelles??Firent en coeur les deux autres.

C'est simple comme servir Poséidon a engloutir la terre voyons héhéhé...Leux deux plus jeunes commençait a avoir peur de leur compagnon qui prenait une tête du genre « j'ai une idée grandiose dans la tête et que si je ne l'éxècute pas tout de suite elle va m'échapper ».

Je vais l'allumer COMME SA MOUHAHAHAHAHA...

Kanon leva haut ses bras tenant toujours l'objet, prêt a le fracasser au sol avec son visage a moitier caché dans l'ombre de deux étoiles lumineusement sadique a la place de ses deux yeux et d'une musique sinistre afaire froid dans le dos sortant de je ne sais ou ce qui bloqua Kanon dans son élan de fracas.Sora quand a lui chercher d'ou provenait cette musique de film d'horreur qui allé si bien avec la scène que leur préparer Kanon.

Oups désoler c'est ma sonnerie de portable hihihi w'!!

La blonde vraiment blonde décrocha son new téléphone portable ultra moderne avec téléphone, internet imode,bleutooth ,appareils photo, caméra, lecteur MP3, radio, Cable satellite, Canal ,et cuisine Higyéna a moitier prix le tout intégré dedans.Je déconne c'est un portable on ne peut plus normal.

Oh salut grand frére ...mmh mmh...oki tu lui feras un gros bisouXxxx de ma part...mmh mmh Ok salut...ouai merci.

La jeune fille raccrocha son portable puis se tourna vers ces camarades qui n'avait pas bouger d'un poil ayant entendu toutes sa jolie conversation téléphonique.Kanaon toujours les bras tendu vers le haut ,la regarda figer, puis d'un seul coup ce dernier repris son élan.

MOUHAHAHAHA JE VAIS T'ALLUMER A MA MANIER SALETER DE MACHINE personne et j'ai bien dit PERSONNE n'est de taille face au magnifique chevalier des gémmeaux qui c'est préssé des fruits alors que Saga ne sait même pas préssé une orange MOUHAHAHHA.

Au moment ou le malade mentale allé balancer l'objet Sora eut une idée et agita ses bras pour quele grand dadet puisse le voir.

Attend Kanon, on peut demander a Aéris de retéléphoner a Rink pour savoir comment on allume cette objet.

Soudain calmer Kanon inspirat un bon coup et baissa enfin les bras t dit a Sora d'une voix angélique .

C'est vraie, tu as raison Sora!Peace and love chéri.

Oo Nan mais je crois pas là ,tu rêves!!Quand tu es calmer après une crise de complexe de supériorité t'es ... éffreyant!

Au même moment, les garçons se retournèrent vers Aéris et lui demandèrent en coeur si elle pouvait rappeller son frère pour les aider.

Mais bien sûr voyons!!Il faut juste que je le sorte de ma poche...voilà, et que je l'appe...

Quoi qu'es qu'il y a ??Demandèrent les deux garçons qui n'aimait pas la tête que la jeune fille faisait!!

' Euuuuh...éhé vous allez rire mais...ya plus de batterie!!

QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

Donc récapitulons les faits. Nos trois amis de la Croisée Des Mondes restes plantaient face a plusieurs portes, ils ont essayés d'allumer le gadget qui sert a contacter une personne d'un autre monde mais en vain ces ou plutôt ce grand crétin n'a toujours pas trouver le fameux bouton qui se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, Aéris a reçue un appel de son frere avec qui elle a papoté et quitté sans lui demander comment s'allumer l'engin, puis au moment où la petite ampoule au dessus de la tête de Sora s'est allumé, leur espoir fut jeté a l'eau a cause de la batterie du portable de la blonde. Maintenant il y a un Kanon fou de rage qui gigote les bras essayant d'atteindre le cou de la jeune fille pour l'étrangler.

-LAISSER MOI LA TUER, LA TRUCIDER, NE ME RETENEZ PAS JE VAIS ME LA FAIRE, LACHEZ MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!

-uu Euuuh...personne ne te retient Kanon.

-Heiiiin??

Kanon s'arrêta de gesticuler et tourna sa tête pour découvrir que la « personne » qui le retenait n'était autre qu'un minuscule crochet qui c'était pris dans un de ses vêtements.

--' Bon euuuuuh sa va, pas de commentaire, parle à main.

-Eeh les garçons j'ai une idée, et si on appuyé sur le gros bouton rouge!w

-Nan les boutons rouges c'est toujours mauvais signe donc on y touche pas.

-Ooooh Sora, soit pas péssimiste comme ça voyons ce n'est qu'un « gros » bouton rouge si innocent!!

-Bon avant de savoir allumer cette merde vous pouvez m'aider à enlever ce fichu crochet de mon magnifique haut?

Commança a s'enerver Kanon. Au moment où Aéris se tourna, son visage prit une teinte toute rouge et se cacha les yeux avec ses mains.

-Ouai alors tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as les doigts écartés --?!

-Hein euuuh c'est juste pour aérer mes yeux. C'est pas ce que tu crois Sora. / '

En effet Kanon avait enlever son haut car il n'avait pas réussi a se séparer du crochet qui etait toujours accroché a son vêtement.

-Et toi qui disait que personne n'était de taille face à toi même pas un simple objet de communication et là tu te fait avoir par un simple crochet ahaha mon pov' Kanon.

-GRRRRRRRR...Bon au lieu de déblater des conneries vous pouvez m'aider a enlever se machin...

-C'est un crochet!!

-SORA TAGUEULE...Donc m'aider à enlever se « crochet » car... je n'y arrive pas. u/u

D'un seul regard, les deux jeunes se mirent à rire d'un seul coup. Sous le regard glacial et furieux de Kanon. En remarquant l'impatience de leur compgnon ils s'arrêtèrent de rire et s'approchèrent du bleuté.

-Eh bah enfin vous voilà, tiens Aéris garde moi l'appareil. Bon Sora toi tu regarde comment tu peux enlever le crochet.

-ET je peux savoir ce que toi tu fais Kanon?

-Pose pas de question minus a pètard et regarde.

A ce moment, un petit « BIP » venant de l'appareil de communication retentit dans ce couloir à portes.

-OOOh j'ai réussi a l'allumer w!!

-Comment tu as fait toi qui est si débile ??Demandèrent les garçons.

-Beh...j'ai appuyé sur le « GROS » bouton rouge voyons .

Les deux garçons s'approchèrent de la jeune fille tenant l'appareil, oubliant complètement le vêtement pendant seul, toujours accroché. Sur l'écran le mot « Bienvenue » apparue puis un petit sablier remplaça le mot recherchant quelque chose qui mit 5 longues minutes a faire apparaître « Windows Media familial » en gros sur l'écran. Le sourire des trois étant content d'avoir trouver le fameux bouton « power » disparut quand le sablier fit son retour puis suivit d'un calendrier arrachant les pages à très grande vitesse. Après 10 minutes, le calendrier laissa sa place a une horloge qui fit tout le tour du cadran.

-èé bon c'est quand que les pages d'acceuil vont laisser place au répertoire pour qu'on puisse avoir Rink.

A la demande de Kanon, l'appareil stoppa les sablier, les horloges, les calendriers, et les grands mots pour faire place au bureau comme sur un ordinateur. Puis Aéris trouva le repertoire et trouva le numéro de Rink. Après avoir appuyé sur le bouton A, la jeune fille enfonça les boutons haut parleur et caméra. Soudain l'image de Rink apparu sur le petit écran.

-Eh salut vous, alors vous devez être enfin arrivé dans un des mondes!!

-Euuuh, justement nan --'. Firent les trois honteux.

-Oo Quoiiii??Comment ça se fait??

-Beh on ne c'est pas qu'elle porte prendre bien sûr on a fait comme tu nous avais dit, prendre la porte qui est surnommé Naruto mais en entrant, on s'est retrouvé face a plusieurs portes où sont inscrit les noms: Konoha, Suna, Kiri, Oto etc...

-Beh pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé avec ton portable, ça marche quand tu es dans ces couloirs c'est quand tu es dans un notre monde que ton téléphone ne marche pas.

-Je sais mais il n'y avait plus de batterie héhé '.

-Ah je vois, bon sinon, Kanon ressort de cette...où est passer ton haut??

-Euuuh...une longue histoire --'

-Je veux même pas savoir. Bon comme je le disais, Kanon tu dois ressortir d'ici, sur nos ordinateurs on a détecté beaucoup de chamboulement dans les mondes, et tout ça est la faute des sans coeurs et des créature de l'ombres de tu-sais-qui, j'ai envoyé beaucoup de nos amis en mission, et j'ai besoin de toi pour aller dans un monde qui peut avoir beaucoup de problèmes car il y a beaucoup d'âmes qui peuvent être en danger.Tu seras accompagné d' Edward (Fullemetal Alchemist) et de Tifa (FF7). Je voulais t'envoyer Kiba (Wolf's Rain) ou un de ses loups mais ils ne sont pas là, ou de Dorémi mais elle et ses sorcières sont très occupés a chasser les sans coeurs, enfin comme tu l'as compris...

-Aucun n'est assez bien pour me tenir compagnie?! Ouai ça je sais, chuis trop bon, dans tout les sens du terme.

-Euuuuh nan personne n'était disponible pour t'accompagner --

-Ah...C'est ce que je voulais dire, tu m'as enlever les mots de la bouche Rink'

-Bon, donc je t'ai désigné comme chef de ce groupe car ton another dimension sera très utile car dans se monde tu pourras aller sans être shinigami dans l'autre monde. Et vous deux, continuaient votre route et selon les résultas de Izzi il faut prendre les portes de Konoha et Suna et il vaut mieux que se soit Sora qui aille a Suna et Aéris dans l'autre village. Compris ?

-Euhh OK je vais allé dans ce monde de origamies.

-Nan Kanon c'est Shinigamis et pas origamis.

-Ouai ouai c'est la même chose.

-Bon passons, donc puisque vous avez compris, je vais vous quitter et bonne chance. Salut...ah au faite, l'objet de communication s'apelle Appareil Communication Entre Monde le ACEM, voilà c'etait la derniere chose que je voulais vous dire, aller salut.

Et la communication fut arrêter par Rink. Avant qu'un silence ne s'installe et laisse l'oiseau arrivé suivit de tout le tralala, Kanon ouvrit la bouche.

-Bon allé je vous quitte les mômes je vais voir les orishigamis, aller salut.

Kanon leur fit un signe de main et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Euh Kanon tu compte vraiment partir comme ça?!Demanda Sora

-HeinOo? De quoi??

-Bah t'as pas un peu froid ??

-ATCHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM euh...nan pourquoi?

-Ton haut crétin! Firent en coeur les deux autres.

-Snif ah oui c'est peut être pour ça que je viens d'éternuer héhé!!

Après avoir réussi enfin d'arracher son haut du crochet, l'homme aux cheveux bleu disparut a travers la porte puis, Sora et Aéris entendirent la voix de Kanon de l'autre côté de la porte avant qu'elle ne se ferme.

-OH MERDE J'AI ECRASE EDWARD!

-COMMENT CA J'AI ETE ECRASE COMME UNE VULGAIRE FOURMIE PAS PLUS GRANDE QU'UN GRAIN DE SABLE MINUSCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULE??

-Mouwahahaha c'est trop bon.

-Au secour --'.

Aéris et Sora restèrent bouche bée compatissant pour la pauvre Tifa qui començait déjà à regreter d'être en mission avec eux.

-Bon beh on va pas rester planter là a rien faire donc Aéris va falloir qu'on arrive a ce retrouver dans se monde .

-Ouai fait attention a toi, mais en cas de problème tu m'appelles par le ACEM.

-Ouai t'inquiète pas pour ça, aller à bientôt.

Les deux jeunes se quittèrent ouvrant chacun la porte en face d'eux. Un se retrouvant a Suna, l'autre se trouvant a Konoha.

Dans un nouveau monde

Dans une ville, une porte venant de nulle part apparue dans ce qui ressemblait a une plaine, et trois personnes en sortit.

-Eh bien le bonjour a vous terriens d'un autre monde!!

-Hein??

Un homme vêtu d'une grande veste verte, d'un bob sur la tête, des getas aux pieds et un air pas très futé se tenait en face d'eux.

-Et bien alors, pourquoi ces têtes, je ne vais pas vous manger voyons! Dit l'homme tout en agitant sa main devant son visage caché par un petit éventail, tenu par l'autre main.

-C'est qui ce guignol?Oo

Demanda Kanon avant de se prendre un coup de poing de la part de Tifa qui lui fit la moral. Edward quant à lui, s'avança vers l'homme et lui posa une question tout en se méfiant des moindres gestes de la personne en face de lui.

-Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes??

-Bien sûr mon garçon . Je me nomme Kisuke Urahara a votre service messieurs et mademoiselle les visiteurs. Et pas la peine de vous méfier de moi, je suis de votre côté et je savais que vous alliez venir .

-Comment ça ? Vous êtes au courant de la légende des portes??

-Et bien pour tout te dire mon ptit blondinet, oui je suis au courant MOUHAHAHAHA

-C'EST QUI LE PTIT BLONDINET ¨PAS PLUS FAUT QUE TROIS POMMES ECRASAIENT PARTERRE??

-Oulala du calme cheveux d'or .

Fit Urahara toujours en secouant sa main libre.

-C'est bizarre ta voix, tes yeux, ton visage, ton comportement et ta petite taille me fait beaucoup penser a ce cher Toshiro.

-MAIS MA PAROLE TU ME CHERCHE GRAND MACHIN QUI CE CROIT PLUS...aiiiih

Tifa assoma Edward d'un seul coup de poing sur la tête.

-Wouaaaaaaaah quelle force extraordinaire mademoiselle .

-Cesse de plaisanterie monsieur Urahara vous nous avez dit que vous étiez au courant de la légende, pouvons nous savoir comment??

-Et bien...non, même si je sais pertinement que vous êtes des personnes de confiances, je ne vous le direz que quand vous m'aurez prouvé votre confiance. Donc pour le moment vous êtes coincés dans notre univers entouré de shinigamis et de la soul society qui veille sur nous.

-Ah oui les fameux orishigamis, on en verra?

-Des orishigamis nan mais des shinigamis oui mon bleuté hahaha.

-Il me cherche là?!

-Au lieu de rester debout, venez donc dans mon magasin qui se trouve juste en haut.

Urahara pointa son doigt en direction du ciel. Les trois nouveaux arrivants purent distinguer une longue echelle qui mené a un trou noir. Sans dire mot le trio de rigolo le suivirent jusqu'au magasin. Là se trouvait un homme très grand qui n'avait pas l'air très bavard, d'un minus aux cheveux rouge, d'une petite fille coiffé de deux couettes longues et noires, d'un grand jeune homme aux cheveux rouge coiffé d'une queue de cheval, des trois peluches bizarre qui semblaient parler, très étonnant et d'un chat assis sur un des coussins.

-Oulala ya du monde. Fit Edward.

-Hey les gens regardaient, nous avons des invités qui viennent d'arriver.

-Hein?! Et ils sortent d'où pour arriver du sous sol? Demanda le jeune homme au cheveux rouge et aux tatouages sur le front.

-Alala si tu savais Abarai-kun.

Urahara regarda le chat qui s'était de suite retourné quand Kisuke avait dit le mot invité.Tout deux se regardèrent d'un regard complice sachant ce que l'autre voulait dire comme si le chat noir comprenait ou lisait dans les pensées du blond au bob.

-Oh mais j'y pense je ne vous ai toujours pas demandé votre nom.

-Ah oui c'est vrai pardonnez nous, je m'appelle Tifa Lockheart.

-Moi c'est Edward Elric alias le Fullmetal alchemist.

-...Kanon...

_-« Quelle enthousiasme _pensèrent toute l'assemblée.

-Maintenant a vous.

-Quelle impolitesse Edward, tu pourrais faire un effort et toi au lieu de ricaner bêtement dans ton coin toi aussi tu pourrais faire de même.

-Ouuuuuuh on voit qui porte la culotte dans cette équipe, enfin bref d'un côté Elric-kun a raison tiens Ginta commence.

-Beh plus la peine patron vous l'avez déjà dit uu. Enfin beh je m'apelle Ginta.

-Enchanté je m'apelle Uruhu. Fit la jeune fille, faisant une courbette aux nouveaux arrivants.

-Et moi je me nomme Tessai enchanté de faire votre connaissance si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit je suis là n'hésiter pas.

-« il fait limite peur celui là »pensa Ed.

-Salut moi c'est Abarai Renji, vice capitaine de la sixième divisions.

-Bienvenue dans la boutique d'Urahara je suis Ririn et là c'est Nova et le dernier et le plus chiant Cloud.

-Ah c'est étonnant à croire qu tout ceux qui se nomment Cloud sont bien chiant . --

-Bienvenue dans notre monde visiteur. Je me nomme Yoruichi Shihoin.

-Heureusement qu Al n'est pas là lui qui raffole des chats, et lui qui parle ça serait le comble uu.

-Oh tu sais Aéris n'est pas mal du genre fan des petits chats.

-Bon maintenant que les présentations sont faites je suppose que vous voulez savoir si il y a eu beaucoup de dégat par ici.

-Euuuh tout juste.

-Eh mais attendez, ça veut dire quoi, pourquoi Yoruichi-san et Urahara-san disent bienvenue dans se monde? Venez vous de la soul Society? Demanda Renji un peu perdu.

-Nan nous venons chacun d'un monde différent mais en ce moment nous vivons dans une ville apellée Croisée Des Mondes.

Oo(l'assemblée de la pièce qui ne sont pas au courant )

Edward, Kanon, Tifa et Urahara leur expliquèrent.

-Je peux savoir comment ça se fait que le patron en sache beaucoup alors que nous ne savons rien pas même le squatteur .

-EH OH, mais le gamin à raison.

-Oh eh bien j'ai du le lire dans un livre ou quelque chose de se genre.

-Hum hum...héhéhé boule de poil?

Renji regarda Urahara très sombrement se doutant que l'homme au bob leur caché quelque chose.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Tous ce retournèrent vers la porte de sortie. Puis Ririn prit la parole.

-Aaaaah les ombres attaquent de nouveau oulalala quand est-ce que ça va s'arrêter ses choses sont plus terrifiante que les hollow.

Kanon, Tifa et Edward ce regardèrent et ensemble acquiescèrent de la tête et coururent a la sortir. Ils purent entendre la voix de Renji derrière eux.

-Eh ATTENDEZ.

Nos trois amis se dirigèrent a l'endroit où auparavant un cri leur était parvenu. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent en découvrant les sans coeurs s'acharnant sur un ectoplasme a la forme d'une petite fille qui se fit dévorer par les ombres. Quand aux ShadowSide (les créatures des ombres), ils s'attaquèrent à plusieur personnes qui ne firent pas long feu.

-C'est épouventable. Lâcha Edward écoeurait par la scène.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...

Les petites ombres aux antennes et aux yeux jaunes se nomment les sans coeurs, ils dévorent le coeur et l'âme des gens comme ils viennent de faire pour cette petite fille et les ShadowSide eux s'en prennent aux organes cérébrales et peuvent contrôler une personne facilement puis après ils dévorent l'enveloppe et le corps et peuvent reproduire les attaques si ils en ont, de leur victimes mais tout en ténèbres et peuvent prendre l'apparence de leur victimes. Fit sombrement Kanon.

-Même les Hollwos ne sont pas aussi horribles.

-Trève de bavardages, on y va.

Cria Tifa qui s'élança sur les sans coeur.

-Edward toi va aider Tifa avec les sans coeur. Renji avec moi on va se farcir les ShadowSide.

-Avec grand plaisir.

Tout deux se lancèrent vers l'ennemi. Renji sauta dans les airs, katana en main et toucha un Shadowside qui s'occuper de dévorer une âme et qui n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir Renji ce qui lui valut une profonde blessure a la patte droit. Le jeune shinigami put entendre le cri de douleur que poussa le monstre. Le Shadowside se retourna vers le jeune homme et lui balança son grand bras mais Renji fut plus rapide que lui et sauta a temps et lui coupa d'un seul trait la patte valide de la bête qui hurla le plus fort possible. S'acharnant sur le Shadowide, Renji ne vit pas un deuxième qui lui donna un grand coup de patte. Le jeune homme réussi a se reprendre au vol et freina arriver au sol.

-Saloperie tu vas voir. BANKAI!

Renji activa son bankai et une fourrure recouvrit son bras, son katana s'était transformé en un énorme serpent osseu. Il lança son arme sur la bête noir qui l'avait surpris en l'attaquant par dérrière. Le zanpakuto du shinigami s'enroula autour du Shadowside et le mordit au coup. Mais cela n'avait pas l'air très éfficace. Puis Kanon qui venait d'utiliser un galaxian explosion sur un des Shadowside et se tourna vers Renji.

-Tu te défend bien mais si tu veux vraiment les avoir il faut que tu vises leur symbole sur leur poitrine. C'est ça leur point faible.

-Ok merci. Donc je reprend là où je m'étais arrêté.

Renji relança son zanpakuto réanlaça le Shadowside et cette fois si le mordit au point faible. Dans un cri terrible de souffrance, la bête noire disparut dans un éclat de poussière. Puis le rouquin acheva l'autre monstre qui etait affaibli par l'arrachement de son bras de la même manière que l'autre. Quand a Tifa et Edward, eux se débrouillèrent très bien car l'habitude de se battre contre eux avait renforcer leur savoir faire. La jeune femme utilisa une matéria et invoca Shiva de son effroyable pouvoir de glace elle congela tous les sans coeur et d'un coup de poing ou de pied, elle brisa la glace et les prisonniers enfermer dans les blocs de glaces. Quand à Edward, grace a l'alchimie avait transmuté son bras et coupa parfois des sans coeur. Mais cela ne fonctionna pas tout le temps. Esquivant parfois les attaquent des bestioles noir, Edward transmuta le sol puis une muraille de béton surgit et fonça droit vers les sanscoeur. Puis profitant de l'imprudence des monstres de ténèbres ayant esquivaient la muraille, l'alchimiste de métal transmuta de nouveau le sol et réussi à immobiliser les créatures. Puis en plusieurs coups de lame, Ed vint a bout des monstre.

Kanon lui, explosa les Shadowside sans probleme avec quelques coups de galaxian explosion et de another dimension et bye bye les gros monstres. Plus le temps passa et plus les ombres se multipliaient.

-Putain c'est quoi se rassemblement. Y en a beaucoup trop.

-Attention Renji.

Edward se lança sur le shinigami pour le protéger et se pris le souffle des ténèbres d'un Shadowside qui commença a courir sur le blondinet assomé. Renji voulut s'attaquer a la bête mais un sans coeur lui sauta au cou. Le rouquin sentit comme des piquotement affreux qui le brûlait, il prit le sans coeur pour l'arracher de son cou mais d'autre amis du monstre de l'ombre arrivèrent a la rescousse. Tous mirent a terre Renji. Kanon etait trop occuper a s'occuper de tous ces Shadowsides qui etaient revenu beaucoup plus nombreux et lui commençait a etre a cour de cosmos.Tifa, elle essayait de se débrouiller avec ses points ne pouvant pas utiliser tout le temps les matèrias qui la fatiguait beaucoup. Quand tout espoir disparurent chez tout nos amis, de nouveau arrivant firent leur apparition. De la glace apparut soudainement sur le sol, certains Shadowside et sans coeur se firent geler d'un coup puis la glace explosa et toutes les créatures de l'ombre éxplosèrent avec, libérant Edward qui allait bientôt devenir un festin pour les Shadowside. Puis une voix féminine pas grave mais pas aigu non plus parvint de nulle part.

-Disperse toi Haineko!!

Des cendres invisible a l'oeil nu se dispèrerèrent déchiqueta certains sans coeur et Shadowside. Renji put se relever enfin et remercia la jeune femme qui venait de le sauver. Cette derniere alla répeter son attaque pour sauver Tifa. Puis un jeune homme chauve ( JE SUIS PAS CHAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUVE) (t'es quoi alors crètin je te signal que tu n'as pas un poil sur le caillou) aida Kanon qui etait a bout de souffle en utilisant une lance.

-Pour anéantir ces merdes faut viser leur symbole sur la poitrine.

-Ok merci mon gars.

-Eh je suis pas ton gars le chauve .

-JE NE SUIS PAS CHAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUVE !!

-Ah désolé je savais pas que ceux qui n'avait pas un poil sur le caillou ne s'appelait pas chauve.

Sans faire attention a la remarque véridique de Kanon, le nouvel arrivant tua les plusieurs Shadowsides qui etaient face a Kanon. Un deuxième arrivant se posa a côté du chauve et l'aida a vaincre les dernier a l'aide de son epée a plusieurs lames. Le combat avait durer deux bonnes heures et les ennemis avaient finit par ce replier.

-Taichou, que faisons nous de ces blesser?

Fit la jeune femme rousse aux cheveux long, aux yeux bleus et a forte poitrine qui portait Tifa .Un petit jeune homme aux yeux menthe glacial, cheveux en pétard blanc avec une mèche rebelle se tourna vers la rousse transporta Edward toujours évanoui.

-Demandons aux deux autres qui sont encore debout, ils sont avec Ikkaku et Yumichika.

Les deux jeunes gens allèrent vers leur compagnons et les deux blessés.

-Tiens Abarai etait de la partie?!

-Hitsugaya Taichou, merci a vous et aux autres d'êtres venu a notre secours.

-Mmh mmh.

Ceci fut la seule réponse d'Hitsugaya. Puis le petit minus blanchet se tourna vers Ikkaku tenant Kanon très affaiblit mais assez d'energie pour continuer d'avancer.

-Je pense que le mieux est d'aller chez ce cher Urahara .

Fit Ikkaku .Tous partirent en direction de la boutique d'Urahara. Ce dernier avait l'air un peu épuisé mais comme a son habitude il cacha derriere son sourire et son humeur loufoque.

-Ah vous revoilà. Vu l'état d'Abarai-kun et de nos amis ça a du être un combat terrible.

-Et Urahara-san pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas aidé lors des combats, ils etaient plus nombreux que la dernière fois.

-Mmmmh et bien vois tu Abarai-kun j'étais resté ici pour protéger la boutique au cas où ils seraient venu par ici.

-Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que vous vous êtes battu! Fit Hitsugaya d'un air sombre.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Sur votre bras. Vous avez une plaie fraîchement ouverte.

-Ah... oooh nan c'est Yoruichi-san qui m'a griffé sans grande importance n'est ce pas.

-Oui ce crètin ma marché sur la queue...et ça fait mal.

Un peu plus tard.

-Et comment vont les blessés? Demanda Matsumoto.

-Oooh ne vous inquiètez pas c'est plus de la fatique pour Tifa et Kanon mais pour Abarai-kun et Elric- kun se sont des blessures venant de ces monstres mais ce n'est pas très grave. Oh mais au fait, Rukia-san, Kurosaki-kun et les autres ne sont pas venu?

-Ils ne pouvaient pas, eux aussi avaient du travail avec ces satanés monstres des ombres, ces choses apparaîssent plus facilement et sont plus nombreux que les Hollows a croire qu'ils les ont remplacé.

-Le blanc-bec a raison, c'est plus petits et même si c'est plus mignon que les Hollows c'est plus chiant, jamais je n'aurais cru dire ça un jour mais les Hollows commence a me manquer...patron pourrais-je un jour me battre contre ces créatures des ombres??

-Tu sais Ginta, ils sont très dangereux.

-Oh toi la ferme les hollows aussi sont dangereux et on arrive quand même a en battre alors c'est pas ces chose là qui vont m'avoir.

-Ururu a raison Ginta, tu ne peux pas savoir si ces créatures sont plus ou moins forte que les Hollows de plus eux ne s'attaquent pas qu'aux fantômes mais ils s'en prennent aussi aux personnes vivante.

Soudain la porte coulissante derriere Urahara souvrit et Edward fit son apparition.

-Hey Elric-kun vous êtes déjà debout?!

-Beh a vrai dire Urahara-san j'ai dormi pendant la moitié du combat quand je me suis prit le souffle des tènébres du Shadowside qui voulait attaquer Renji.

-Oh mais faut pas t'en vouloir, c'est déjà bien d'avoir résisté face a ces monstres vu ton âge. Consola maladroitement Ikkaku.

-Beh vu ta taille tu dois avoir 10 ans.

-REPETE CRANE CHAUVE, J'AI PAS 10 ANS ET CHUIS PAS PTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!

-JE NE SUIS PAS CHAUUUUUVE ET SURVEILLE TES PAROLES GRINGALET, JE PEUX TE DEMONTER.

-AH OUAI? ON VOIT QUE TU NE SAIS PAS A QUI TU AS A FAIRE MON GARS, PEUT ETRE QUE DANS TON MONDE, MON NOM NE TE DIS RIEN, MAIS DANS LE MIEN JE SUIS REDOUTE.

-AH OUI PAR QUI, TON CHIEN?

-LA FERME VOUS DEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUX!

-Oo Pardon,Hitsugaya taichou.

-T'attends pas que je m'excuse c'est pas moi qui est commencé.

La porte par laquelle Edward venait de sortir s'ouvrit de nouveau et Renji, Kanon et Tifa fit leur apparition.

-Oh mais quelle boucan, je sais que dans la dispute le fullmetal minus etait de la partie mais j'ai plus rien compris au moment où tu as dis de vous la fermez tout les deux Ed?!

-Euhhh c'était pas moi Kanon. Et puis...QUI C'EST LE MINUS PAS PLUS HAUT QU'UNE SAUTERELLE QUE L'ON ECRASE SANS REMORD.

-Bah appart toi tu vois qui minus?

-Ikkaku n'en rajoute pas ou je demande qu'on te renvoie a la Soul Society a coup de pied dans le cul.

-Rooooh, oui Hitsugaya taichou. Fit lassement Ikkaku.

-Et pour ton information, c'est moi qui leur est crié de se la fermer tout les deux!

-Bon et bien, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie, mais va falloir se mettre en route.

-Mais ou voulez vous aller Tifa-san?

-Et bien nous avons plusieur chose a faire Urahara-san, nous devons trouver une certaine personne dans ce monde, le pouvoir de la porte et la...maintenant que j'y pense le jeune garçon au cheveux blanc a dit tout à l'heure, la Soul Society?!

-Oui bien sûr, pourquoi??

-Et bien c'est le nom du monde que nous recherchons!

-Oh et on peut savoir pourquoi?

-Ca ne vous regarde pas, on est en mission de sauvetage de monde et nous devons nous rendre là pas point barre. Fit Kanon sans ménagement.

-Oui mais cela ne vous aidera pas a y rentrer aussi facilement croyez-en mon experience j'en ai bavé pour y accéder et puis pour cela, il faut être un shinigami.

Une voix inconnue pour certain, venait de parler. Le son provenait de la porte de sortie et soudain cette dernière fit apparaître une personne fine de trait et de grand taille.

Dans le monde de Naruto

Une porte venant de nulle part, apparue près d'une pierre noir. Une jeune fille blonde sortie de cette étrange porte qui disparut après le seuil franchit. La blonde se retourna.

-Bye bye la porte!!Bon maintenant allons déjà trouvé les personnes qui n'ont pas à ce trouver là, Mmmmmmmmh par ou aller?AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH je n'ai jamais eu le sens de l'orientation, j'ai vaiment pas de veine. Bon beh je vais prendre par ce petit chemin là.

Aéris (car je pense que tout le monde avait deviné qui c'était)se dirigea vers le petit chemin en face d'elle. Sa petite promenade ce passa bien jusqu'à ce que cinq sans coeurs apparurent. L'élue des terres se mit en position de défense.

-Tiens, ils ne sont pas venue avec leur cousin les Shadowsides? Enfin je vais pas me plaindre.

La jeune fille fouilla sa sacoche, quand elle en sortit sa main , elle laissa un petit pendentif pandouiller, puis fermant les yeux, elle se concentra.

-«Trouve ton centre de lumière, cherche le, trouve le, libère le et transforme le en un pouvoir dévastateur, anéantissant les tenèbres pour laisser place a la lumière. »

-J'en appelle a la Keyblade des terres.

Fit elle les yeux de nouveau ouvert.

-Bon j'ai pas que ça a faire et contrairement a Sora, j'ai une limite de temps avec ça.

La jeune fille courut vers les sans coeur et les frappa de sa Keyblade mais hélas, les créatures des ombres s'étaient fondu dans le sol pour réapparaitre derrière elle. Puis dix autres sans coeur apparurent.

-Yeuuurk.

Fut la seule réponse de la jeune fille. Ne perdant pas espoir, Aéris se baissa a genou et fit une attaque circulaire avec sa jambe les sans coeur sautillèrent pour esquiver et l'élue des terres en profita pour lancé l'attaque boomerang avec la keyblade détruisant tout les sans coeur.

-Fiouf, encore cela n'était pas aussi nombreux. Mais Rink à eu raison de nous emmener là.

La keyblade des terres disparut et Aéris se mit à courir le plus vite possible pour atteindre sans tarder le village. Enfin arrivé, la blonde ne savait pas encore où se diriger pour trouver des personnes qui ne venaient pas de leur monde. Elle marcha dans les rues cherchant du regards des personnes différentes aux autres. Soudain la blonde ne vit pas la personne qui marcher a contre face d'elle et ce la pris de plein fouet.

-Oups padon.

-Na...nan c'est à moi de m'ex...m'excuser .

Aéris sentit quelque chose d'étrange sur son front. En y mettant une main, elle put sentir comme une pierre brillante et des sortes de gravures sortir de sa peau tout au tour de cette sorte de joyaux.

-« Ce...ce crystal sur...sur mon front il s'est activé en sortant, cela voudrait dire que ce...cette personne soit un des élues de lumières?? »


End file.
